I'll be the Sky
by SkellingtonZero
Summary: I'll be the sky for you." There is only so much a man can do for the woman he loves. -L


I'll be The Sky 

A young man with short black hair tucked under a white and blue military hat scowled down at the young woman before him. They were in a dark room; filled only by the light of the giant window before him. The room was empty save for a single bed and a roll away cart.

"Anemone." He mumbled and gently patted her head. "I know you don't want to do this but we have orders."

The girl before him groaned and shook her head, her long pink hair flowing down her back. "Dominic I don't want to!" She mumbled, her voice strained with pain. "My head hurts!" She glared up at him and fisted her small hands in the front of his white uniform jacket.

Dominic cringed at her screams and rubbed her arms soothingly. "I know Anemone but when you're done you can come back and relax okay?" He cooed, trying his best to console her. "Just endure it for now."

"NO! MY HEAD HURTS!" She shrieked and pulled him down to her face. "MY HEAD HURTS TOO MUCH!" Then she slapped his across the face and kicked him away.

"Anemone!" He yelped as he picked himself up off the ground and stared forlornly at the young woman lying on the bed. Anemone had rolled onto her side her back to him and curled into a small ball clutching her head in pain. Her breathing was labored and came in short gasps, causing her small body to shake.

A few moments of silence passed by before he stood up and walked to the roll away cart in the room. He rubbed the bridge of his nose before picking up a syringe and sighing. "Anemone." He began and walked back to the side of her bed. He looked down at her, his eyes filled with melancholy before he reached over her and gripped her chin.

"What?" She snarled, her long pale arms thrown over her eyes.

Without warning Dominic plunged the syringe into the receptor in her neck and held down her flailing limbs as best he could. She struggled at first then relaxed once the medicine began to take effect. "Feel better?" He asked, releasing her and sitting beside her panting form.

Anemone massaged her forehead with her thumb and forefinger before glancing at the young man sitting beside her. She scowled at him before moving to the bottom of her bed and glancing over her shoulder. "I'll go pilot TheEND now." She mumbled softly.

He nodded and stood up and walked past her to the cart to place the now empty syringe back on the empty tray.

Shuffling was heard behind him before the padding of bare feet ran past him to the door. He glanced up just in time to catch a glimpse of Anemone's long pink hair before the door closed. 'Anemone…' Dominic closed his eyes and turned to the vast window in front of her bed. Through the window he saw the vast white clouds and blue sky; but more importantly her saw her LFO; type TheEND staring back at him. "Be careful." He whispered to the dark, empty room.

_I'll be the Sky I'll be the Sky _

The hallways were all vacant with everyone in their respected stations in preparation for TheEnd's landing after battle. Most officers were in the hanger or nearby it, following precautionary orders in place due to Anemone's failure in her battle against Eureka.

Dominic however was constantly pacing the hallways; unsure of what to do or how to approach Anemone. She was his responsibility; he was supposed to take care of her. 'What do I do? She's going to be livid; I know that much but-'

"Lieutenant Dominic!" A voice called out to him down the hallway. He turned to see one of the children from the Ageha Squad standing in the center of the hallway, it was the little blonde boy dressed in his usual uniform. "She's arrived and she's pissed! She landed TheEND and then ran off down the hallway!" He smirked at Dominic, mocking his inability to control Anemone. "Better find her before Cornel Dewy finds out!"

Dominic's breath hitched in his throat before he took off sprinting down the hall. "Anemone!" He yelled as he franticly searched the deserted halls; no one wanting to willingly find the missing pilot.

"Anemone!" He ran down another hall.

"Shut up!" A high pitched voice screamed, causing him to halt and turn to his right at the intersection.

"Anemone?" He spotted her form, crumpled on the ground. She had changed into her usual attire; her white and red dress. He approached her slowly, his heart in his throat. His gaze swept her small form as he kneeled down in front of her. "Hey." He began, noticing her lack of shoes.

"Shut up." She grumbled, her voice muffled by her hands covering her face.

"Your head hurts again?" Dominic ventured, reaching a hand out to gently touch her pale, bare arms.

"Don't touch me!" She slapped his hand away and glared daggers at his face, tears welling up in her wild, violet eyes.

Dominic stared shocked at the young pilot in front of him; tears in her eyes, her pale face flushed with emotion, her long pink hair a mess and her clothing disheveled. "What's wrong?" He tried again, sitting in front of her.

Silence settled around the two sitting on the hallway flooring.

"Anemone. What happened? I need to send a report." Dominic stood up and pulled her to her feet.

"No." She whipped her head to the side and stalked off down the hallway again, this time he was at her heels.

"Anemone at least put some shoes on." He called after her as she stalked into the hanger.

"You are not sending a report to Dewy." She stated, walking confidently over to the control center in the hanger and up to one of the officers hastily gathering his papers. "Hand them over." She commanded, holding her petite hand out to the nervous officer.

Dominic rushed up behind her and pulled her back. "Sorry about that." He apologized to the officer. "Come on Anemone." He tried to pull the pink haired girl back out the door only to get punched in the face.

"Shut up Dominic!" She spat and kicked him in the gut as he sprawled out on the floor. "You don't know!"

"D-d-w-An!" He grabbed her pale, slender leg as she moved to kick him again. "I don't know what Anemone?! What? How to pilot an LFO?! What it feels like to be pressured?!" She yanked her leg out of his grasp and tossed her long pink hair over her shoulder. "Guess what Anemone, I may not know how to pilot and LFO, but I do know what it feels like to be pressured! You may be the pilot but I'm in charge of you! I have to take care of you and tend to your every need!" He leaned back against the wall and ran his gloved fingers though his hair, removing his hat in the process. "Anemone do you have any idea how stressful it is dealing with you?" His voice became soft, almost pleading. "Don't get me wrong…I don't mind it's just…sometimes I wish you'd let me in, let me know what you're thinking." He looked up at her to see her face her, devoid of emotion. "Anemone…you aren't alone you know that right? I'm here."

She turned away from him and looked down the empty hallway forlornly. "You don't know anything about me." Her long hair danced behind her lithe form as she stalked down the hall, leaving Dominic slumped against the wall nursing his bruising jaw.

_I'll be the Sky I'll be the Sky _

Dominic strode into the dark room, his eyes scanning the darkness for the outline of his young, pink haired pilot. His gaze landed on her slumped form on her bed.

"Go away." He heard her mumbled as he took a step toward her.

He watched as she sighed and buried her head in her arms and nuzzled her nose into the white bed sheets. "I'm not going anywhere." He strode up to her bed and smiled a gentle smile as he laid a red flower beside her arm.

Her violet eyes fluttered open and landed on her flower beside her head.

"An Anemone?" She mumbled.

"Huh? Is that what it's called?" Silence. "Well it's just a coincidence…I really don't know all that much about flowers. I just thought you might like it."

"Do you know the meaning behind an Anemone?" Her violet eyes remained on the flower by her arm.

"Sorry no."

"Disappearance of hope."

_I'll be the Sky I'll be the Sky _

Dominic heaved a heavy sigh as he sat on the bunk in his dark room and stared forlornly at the floor. 'That didn't go as I planned…' He sulked as kicked off his boots and leaned back on his bed only to leap up seconds later. "Oh s-Gulliver!"

There, atop his bed nestled in the middle was Anemone's pet Gulliver.

"Damn Gulliver." He scowled and heaved a heavy sigh.

Gulliver was a fat little mole that belonged to Anemone. She adored and abused the little thing, though in the end she loved it and it loved her. Gulliver was ridiculously fat and heavy, a true marvel at how she was the only one who could lift him with ease. He was a nervous little mole, always cowering in some corner or sitting atop his or Anemone's bed until she sought him out; her voice ringing out down the corridors.

Dominic closed his eyes and took off his hat, ignoring Gulliver and grabbing his bathing supplies. 'No point in trying to move him.' He tossed his towel over his shoulder as he opened his door, glancing at the mole snuggling deeper into his bed sheets, his beady black eyes staring back at him.

_I'll be the Sky I'll be the Sky _

Anemone worked her jaw as she watched the sun set from her bed, the calming orange light fading into dark red bouncing off of the glass surrounding her. She adjusted herself to a more comfortable position, pulling a pillow into her chest as her emotionless eyes bored into the white clouds, ignoring the comforting feeling they offered her.

She heaved a heavy sigh as she tore her gaze away from the darkening sky to scan her plain, empty room. 'Where's Gulliver?' Her eye twitched in irritation before she tossed the pillow onto the ground and swung her legs over the side of her bed, ignoring her shoes and standing up on the cold, hard, detached flooring. She glared daggers at the closed door before she marched up to it and yanked it open; her violet eyes scanning the empty hallway before she slammed her door shut behind her.

"Where is everyone?" She spat, scowling at the mocking walls as she stalked down the empty hallways, folding her arms across her chest and glaring at the air particles. "Dominic!" She called.

Anemone huffed as she tossed her long pink hair, stomping her bare feet as she searched the long halls for Dominic. "Dominic! Come here now!" She screamed, her patience growing shorter and shorter with each passing second. "Dominic!"

No answer.

"Where is that lazy idiot?" She mumbled, kicking open the door to his room. Her violet eyes turned to slits as she eyed the dark, her jaw setting and a scowl resting on her lips as her bare feet moved into the room. "Dominic!" She tried again, taking in his room and turning to face his bed.

"Gulliver!" Her eyes opened in surprise and delight when she spotted her pet buried in Dominic's bed.

Gulliver's nose twitched instinctively before Anemone roughly picked him up, holding him up to her eye level with a look of derision on her face. "Did he put you here?" She asked, shifting him in her arms roughly.

The pet mole blinked innocently, a bead of sweat forming on his forehead.

"Whatever. Let's go back." Anemone stated matter of fatly, tucking Gulliver under her left arm as she waltz out of Dominic's room, not bothering to close the door.

_I'll be the Sky I'll be the Sky_

Dominic sighed as he rubbed the palms of his hands into his eyes, ridding the remnants of sleep. 'It's time…' He glanced at the clock and swung his feet out of bed, running his fingers though his hair and standing up. 'Better get ready and go prep Anemone.' He rolled his shoulders and grabbed his hat.

He breezed out of the room and down the hallway to Anemone's room. "Anemone?" He called before knocking on her door.

No reply.

'Not that I really expected any difference.' He opened her door to see her curled up in a ball, poking Gulliver's fat stomach. "Anemone, it's time."

"I don't want to do it." She mumbled, her gaze flickering to the morning sun shining though the sky. 'How stupid.'

"I know but-"

"Are you deaf? I said I don't-"

Dominic closed his eyes as he took the syringe from his pocket and walked up to her coiled form on the bed. "I heard you Anemone." He murmured, gripping her shoulders and quickly inserting the syringe into the receptor below her jaw. "But you need to do this." He stared into her wide eyes, watching as they fluttered closed before opening once again, the fear that once resided in her violet orbs now gone and replaced with blood thirst.

He stepped back, placing the syringe back into his pocket and picking up her red shoes for her to put on. "Are you ready now?" He asked as he kneeled down in front of her as she held up her right leg for him to slip her shoe on and buckle it.

"Yes." She mumbled, glancing over her shoulder at Type TheEND.

"Okay." He nodded, buckling her other shoe then standing up. "Do yo-"

"I'm going to pilot TheEND now." Was all she said before brushing past him and walked out the door.

"Okay." He mumbled, staring at the empty door.

_I'll be the Sky I'll be the Sky_

Dominic watched as Anemone yet again sat in the pilot seat of Type TheEND, listening to the countdown until she could leave. He stood in the main room atop the balcony in the control room beside Dewy's young command officers. His dark chocolate eyes stared at her though the screen, he watched as she slowly picked up her head, licking her lips as her violet eyes turned blood thirsty under influence of the drugs. She flipped her long pink hair back over her shoulder as she took in her surroundings; mentally counting down until she could fight.

"Anemone, get ready." The intercom came on, signaling everyone to prepare.

"10…9…8…"

She laughed a cruel laugh that echoed off the close walls within Type TheEND. But the laughter never reached her eyes.

_I'll be the Sky I'll be the Sky_

Dominic watched as Anemone flew though the sky, slashing the antibody coralians dead; their decapitated heads and maimed body parts crashing down to earth, and their blood covering every inch of Type TheEND.

'Anemone, you're constantly running through life; not stopping not thinking, just plunging forward not caring who's behind you or with you. But I want to be with you. I know in your heart you want me to. You're always up there, in the sky fighting for Dewy and his cause. And all I can do is stand back and watch you, cheer for you on the sidelines and hope you don't get hurt. Therefore I'll be the sky. I'll be the sky for you. I'll always be with you no matter where you go. And maybe, just maybe one day I can save you too. Give you a purpose to live. I'll stay by your side Anemone, even if you want to stay by his.'

He closed his tired eyes and turned away from the bloodshed covering the sky, his hand reaching to the side to pet Anemone's pet Gulliver on the head.

_I'll be the Sky I'll be the Sky _

Reviewing would be nice.

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
